


终日撸猫，终于被猫撸了

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	终日撸猫，终于被猫撸了

终日撸猫，终于被猫撸了 by 糖醋小鱼干

01

向柏澄是个猫奴，晚期的那种。  
好好的二十出头一米七五的清秀白净小男生，家底殷实，父母和睦，为人正直善良，没有不良爱好，偏偏每天从公司下班只干一件事——回家撸猫。  
同事喊他KTV，一问不能带猫，不去。  
周末同学聚会，一问不能带猫，不去。  
公司上班……好吧，不习惯啃老的向柏澄屈服了。他满心哀痛地每天花八个小时在公司兢兢业业地浪费生命，然后下班狂奔回家撸猫。  
……  
反正除了上班以外，不管发生什么，只要能妨碍到他回家撸猫的，一律枪毙。  
向柏澄是撸爽了，他家的那只布偶猫可一点都不爽。  
每天高级自制粮吃着，猫爬架爬着，家里的东西随便折腾反正对方也只会叫着“啊我家唐唐好萌”然后乖巧无比地去收拾。  
但这些都无法弥补双色毛都要被撸秃了的布偶猫的崩溃内心。  
扪心自问一下也能理解，换你被人摁沙发上摸来摸去，还一摸就是俩小时，谁受得了。

唐唐作为一只没有被阉割的公猫感到前途昏暗。  
他每天被这个清秀可爱的男生摸来摸去的也很无奈，又爽又痛苦，还得压抑着不能流露出不属于猫的表情。  
啊，你问“不属于猫的表情”是什么意思？  
别逗了。  
你见过耽美故事主角之一真的是一只24k纯的、娇俏可爱的小猫咪的？  
不不不，我可爱又单纯的读者小天使，听我一句，只要是主角，那肯定是能变人的。  
而且一定是那种猫形态的时候软绵绵地喵喵叫，萌得你心肝颤只能细声软语地宠着对方，结果变成人以后……  
裤子一脱掏出来比你还大的那种。

唐唐，本名唐诵，是只老不死的千年猫妖，擅长卖萌为生。这几年猫奴大幅度增长让跑到人类社会享享福成为了一个很好的选择。  
他当初也是看到向柏澄笑起来可爱又单纯的样子心里一动，才瞪了其他猫一眼让它们统统闭嘴，自己撒着娇喵喵叫着蹭过去，然后顺理成章被买下带回了家。  
但是现在这样，唐诵有点忍不住了。  
猫妖不像普通猫那样发情频繁，但是算算日子，唐诵久违的发情期快到了。

啧，唐诵从沙发上跳了下来。  
他看着正为自己准备食物的向柏澄，猫眼微微眯了起来。  
到时候你再这样撸我，我可就撸回去了。

02

既然在简介里写了不作不死，那么向柏澄的手贱肯定是一时半会儿改不了的。  
他又这样撸了半个月的猫，然后终于喜闻乐见的被忍无可忍无需再忍的唐诵给扑在了沙发上，出现了大家最期待的画面。  
向柏澄有些懵逼地看着面前突然出现的男人，脑子还没转过弯地还想找猫：“我的唐唐呢？”

唐诵仗着自己人形也特别好看，凑不要脸地变出了毛茸茸的猫耳朵，又晃了晃长长的猫尾巴，厚颜无耻地曲起右手攥成拳放在脸颊旁喵了一声。  
不仅是猫奴还是条颜狗的向柏澄立刻就酥了。  
那个叫声太熟悉了，一听就是他家唐唐。  
唐诵眯起了眼：“主人。”  
向柏澄觉得自己血量要清空了，卧槽真特么可爱这几个字刷满了他的脑海。  
每一个猫奴大概都有这么个心愿，自家猫主子能在被伺候的满意后，大发慈悲地冲着自己好声好气地喵一声。  
现在不仅没有被甩眼刀子，甚至还被叫了声主人，向柏澄觉得自己心愿已了可以立地飞升了，甚至猫变人这种奇幻的事情都无法引起他的注意。

唐诵不怀好意地看着被自己摁在爪下还无知无觉的猎物，露出了笑容。  
他伸出手，大仇得报地撸了回去。  
向柏澄作为一个只爱撸猫的小宅男，很快就被撸得节节败退，然后泄了出来。  
唐诵舔了舔唇，将人按在沙发上直接办了。

此处省略一万字。

猫那东西是有倒刺的。  
向柏澄又痛又爽，被唐诵按着腰撞得一下接一下止不住颤，可怜兮兮地求饶。见对方示弱，唐诵登时更加兴奋了起来，变着花样地欺负对方，还要极度恶劣无耻地用dirty talk问对方舒服不舒服。  
向柏澄到后来被做得实在受不了了，浑身酥麻酸软，终于忍不住小声呜咽了起来，毫无力道地指责对方：“唐唐你……你够了啊……”  
唐诵扣紧对方的腰，又狠狠撞了下，用肉刃破开对方敏感脆弱的内壁，抵进最深处碾磨了会儿，直至逼出对方更加颤抖的呻吟才开口：“不够，撸一次得俩小时起。”  
现在轮到向柏澄觉得前途昏暗了。

第二天向柏澄下班后没有急着回家。  
同事极度震惊地问他怎么不回家撸猫了。  
向柏澄揉着腰回答：“撸多了腰疼。”  
同事更震惊了。

向柏澄在公司磨磨蹭蹭主动加班到了十点多，忽然听到公司前台同为颜狗的妹子们发出花痴的惊叹。  
他一抬头，看到唐诵人模人样地走了过来。  
向柏澄一步三回头地被拖走了，而旁边那个死活接收不到他眼神暗示的智障小同事还在羡慕向柏澄有这么帅气好看的表弟来接下班回家。  
向柏澄暗戳戳阴险地希望对方家里养的哈士奇也变成人。

唐诵拽着向柏澄走出公司后脸色就阴了。  
看了看周边商场一楼的灯还亮着，便拎着人进了厕所隔间。唐诵歪着头扯了扯领带，模样性感得要命，他拉起向柏澄的手放到自己的皮带上：“主人，你今天还没有撸我。”  
向柏澄头一回想对自家的猫爆粗口。

03

但是一对上唐诵微微眯起的眼睛，向柏澄就怂了。他委屈万分地顺着猫大爷的意思掏出了那根东西，满心懊悔当初怎么没听兽医的话，尽早阉了对方。

唐诵被向柏澄幽幽的目光看得差点软了，总觉得自家主人在想一些很可怕的事情，便当机立断地握住对方的手腕，带着上下抚弄了起来，自己还不消停地既色情又骚气地叫个没完。  
向柏澄脸皮没唐诵那么厚，手又被按着没法捂住对方的嘴，只能使劲眨眼示意对方收敛点。  
厕所play本就有些超出了小宅男的接受范围，唐诵还……还叫得这么……

“你硬了。”唐诵敏锐地察觉到了这点。  
向柏澄看着对方的瞳孔变细竖起，化为极度兴奋状态下才有的妖异猫瞳，忍不住紧张的咽了咽口水，往后缩了缩：“唐唐……我们回家好不好……”  
答案自然是不好的，不然怎么开车。  
唐诵将人以单膝跪着的姿势压在马桶盖上，用指甲划开对方的裤子，又揉了揉对方柔软圆润的臀瓣，这才扣住腰后入肏了进去。  
被慢慢进入时，向柏澄踩在地上的另一条腿抖了一下，浑身软得不行。  
这个姿势真的太羞耻，他还时刻提示提醒自己这是在综合商场里，头皮麻得更厉害了。

唐诵发觉向柏澄在这种情况下特别紧张。  
他柔嫩的后穴将自己含得格外得紧，整个人都特别容易兴奋。自己轻轻抽动一下便会换来对方平时要被干得狠了才会发出的、染着浓重哭腔的啜泣。  
唐诵意味深长地笑了笑，决定以后要多开发这种play。

向柏澄腿软腰酸地被抱出隔间的时候深感丢人，将脸深深埋进了唐诵的怀里。  
做到后来，他叫得比唐诵大声多了。  
唐诵没告诉对方自己设了隔音的法术，坏心眼地享受着对方此刻的依赖。

唐诵自从变成人后就整天沉迷于黏黏糊糊动手动脚，死活不肯再变回猫。  
没有柔软可爱的猫吸我要死了。  
向柏澄难过又委屈地瞪了眼身边躺着的人，再度试探：“唐唐，你变回去好不好？”  
唐诵挑眉，把人揉进怀里又狠狠欺负了一顿，把对方干得神志昏沉，一遍遍哭着说最喜欢唐唐才满意地抖了抖头上的猫耳朵。  
向柏澄生无可恋地瘫在床上，觉得这种日子不能再持续下去了。

向柏澄打算爬墙了。  
为了避免下班被唐诵直接拎走，他忍痛打破了自己多年来的全勤记录，中午就去找经理请假。  
他刚走到经理门口，便撞见了一个身材高大的男子，对方英俊帅气，瞧人的眼神凶狠得像混黑社会的一样，但又莫名有点蠢兮兮的感觉。  
向柏澄侧身让了过去，走进去便看到经理正在收拾上一张请假单，正是小同事的。  
经理的神情有些恍惚，脸上写满了不可思议。  
向柏澄清了清嗓子：“经理，我下午想请假。”  
经理下意识接了一句：“你也肛裂了？”  
……  
妈的。  
向柏澄和经理都陷入了迷之尴尬。  
不小心得知小同事请假理由的向柏澄觉得自己一语成谶，此刻良心有点痒痒的。

不过再多的事都没有爬墙重要。  
向柏澄鬼鬼祟祟地戴着墨镜压低帽檐，一路摸索到了天上喵间吸猫会所。  
店门口滚动播放着宣传语——甜美银渐、性感暹罗、诱人丁香、异国英短应有尽有。模特喵，空姐喵，白领喵包君满意。  
向柏澄咽了咽口水，不受控制地走了进去。

向柏澄的爬墙对象特别可爱又乖巧。  
眼睛圆溜溜水汪汪的，雪团子似的又软又萌。  
向柏澄幸福无比地将脸深深埋进对方细软蓬松的毛发里，简直热泪盈眶。  
他觉得还是这样的撸猫方式比较好，不会屁股疼。  
雪团子喵喵喵地叫着，奶声奶气软绵绵撒娇。  
向柏澄的一颗心都要化了。  
他很想把团子买回去，但是一想到家里的唐诵，他怕原配暴打小三这个桥段的出现，只能忍痛交了吸猫的钱，恋恋不舍地走了。

唐诵明显察觉到向柏澄不太对劲。  
对方有些躲躲闪闪的，前几天那种看向自己时哀怨又渴望的小眼神也不见了。  
唐诵在心里啧了一声，悄悄跟着向柏澄。

向柏澄时隔一周又请了个假去吸团子，他正打算将脸埋下去的时候，听到了一声冷哼。  
小宅男扭过头，惊恐无比地发现唐诵就站在自己身后。  
“唐唐……”向柏澄心虚地说不出话，觉得自己现在简直就是被捉奸在床。  
唐诵一把抡起那只团子就砸了出去，团子嘤嘤嘤害怕无比地叫了起来。  
向柏澄有些急了：“你别伤到人家！”  
唐诵冷笑：“哦？我伤得到那贱人？”  
“唐诵，这你就没意思了。”  
突然响起的低沉优雅的嗓音让向柏澄一酥，然后惊恐地发现稳稳落地的雪团子眨眼间变成了一个和唐诵一样高的大男人！  
对方五官精致漂亮，眉眼如画，笑着冲满心懵逼的向柏澄打了个招呼：“你撸得我好舒服啊。”  
唐诵炸了，冲上去就和这贱人打了起来。  
留下向柏澄一个人站在原地发呆。

妈的，女装大佬！

04

唐诵一点没含糊地亮出爪子，将对方揍了个半死。  
又捏着嗓子，以朝阳群众的名义给警察打了个电话举报这儿的会所色情淫秽。  
这才冷哼一声，提溜起魂游天外的向柏澄回了家。

“交代吧。”唐诵似笑非笑地把人压在床上，膝盖卡进对方双腿间，长长的猫尾巴一甩一甩地砸在床上，震得向柏澄心底发慌。  
向柏澄觉得此事怕是不能善了，讨好地笑笑：“唐唐……我今天一时冲动。”  
唐诵不置可否地哦了一声，有一下没一下地摩挲着对方的下巴：“所以你是第一次去？”  
向柏澄在坦白从宽和萌混过关间犹豫了半晌，心怀侥幸地点了点头。

唐诵笑了。  
他伸手拍了拍小宅男的脸颊：“主人，你撒谎。”  
随后便凶狠地亲了下去。  
看着对方被亲得目眩神迷，只能眼角含泪可怜兮兮地看着自己时，唐诵才停下，伸手用力抹去对方唇上诱人的水渍，轻声道：“再给你一次机会。”  
向柏澄登时怂了，一五一十全部交代了。

向柏澄也真的是实诚，连手感和当时的感受也都说了出来。  
唐诵没有打断对方，神色淡淡地听着。  
等身下这人交代完了爬墙经过，才语气平静地问了句：“说完了？”  
向柏澄疯狂点头，然后就被突然暴怒的对方撕了衣服。体内猛地闯进两根手指，潦草的扩张过后，对方头一次这么直接地就闯了进来。  
没有良好润滑与扩张的进入，向柏澄痛得倒吸了口冷气。他第一次意识到，被侵入的疼痛感原来可以这么强烈。

之前唐诵的温柔和小心翼翼，荡然无存。  
“你很喜欢他吗？”唐诵残忍地没有敛起倒刺，直接用那堪称凶器的物件一次次侵犯着身下脸色逐渐苍白起来的俊秀青年。  
他注视着对方的目光晦涩又暗沉，里头裹着的情绪浓得化不开。

猫从来都不是表面上表露出的那种软萌可爱的生物。  
实际上，作为最优秀的小型捕食者之一，它们刻在骨子里的暴虐天性在经历了漫长的岁月更迭后——

也依然没有褪去半分。

向柏澄强忍着疼痛，连连摇头，语气虚弱又可怜：“没有……”  
狭窄的后穴被凶器撑满。  
每次抽动时，唐诵的倒刺便会刮过脆弱敏感的内壁，痛得让向柏澄忍不住想逃离这场单方面的凌虐。  
然而专为交配繁殖而进化出来的倒刺就是为了固定住可怜的对方，向柏澄怎么挣都挣不开，哭着试图往后退也无法让那凶器滑出半点，只能忍着痛承受明显处于暴怒的唐诵的侵犯。

唐诵眨了眨幽蓝的眸子，就着插入的状态直接握住腰将人抱了起来。  
向柏澄只觉得体内的钩子又进得深了些。  
他整个人只靠唐诵的怀抱悬在半空，不禁有些害怕地搂住了对方的脖子，主动靠得更近了些：“唐唐……我真的错了……不要这样，好疼。”  
唐诵看着对方被自己欺负成这样，却还下意识显示出依赖的模样……  
眼神更暗了。

他起初单纯因吃醋而想要狠狠惩罚一下对方，但是脑袋一热就不小心把人折腾得太过。  
等回过神来才发现自己连倒刺都没收，就这样直挺挺地肏了进去，让对方疼得说话都小声得很。

可是，为什么没有对我发火？  
这样都不生气吗……  
主人，我想知道你对我的容忍度到哪里。  
我可以……试探一下你的底线吗？

05

唐诵抱着人走到客厅大力肏干了几下后，将人转了个身，面朝外地压到了落地窗上。  
向柏澄原本痛得有些神志恍惚，此刻被冰凉的触感一激，意识又慢慢回笼。  
他迷茫地喘息了会儿，才发觉自己此刻正一丝不挂地被唐诵压在透明的玻璃上。  
向柏澄浑身都烧了起来，锃亮的玻璃纤毫毕现地映着他和唐诵完全赤裸的身体，他甚至可以头皮发麻地看到唐诵狰狞无比的性器是如何在自己腿间凶悍抽送，而自己红肿濡湿的后穴又是如何颤抖着迎合着对方的侵犯。

室外阳光明媚，中央广场里零星有几个人。  
向柏澄呼吸乱了几拍，别墅区里平日来往的人不多，但只要有那么一个凑巧经过，再往上抬头一看，基本就是一览无遗的状态。  
巨大的羞耻感和被人发现的恐惧让向柏澄紧张地身体僵硬，他努力想要扭过头看身后那人的表情，却被牢牢压在玻璃上怎么也动弹不了。

唐诵吻过对方被细密冷汗打湿的后背，将脸藏在向柏澄身后，不让玻璃映出自己暗沉的目光，语气柔和极了：“主人，我喜欢这里。”  
向柏澄被这种羞耻play搞得简直欲哭无泪：“唐唐你……你换个地方……这里影响不好……”  
唐诵眸色一沉，继续用温和的语气问着：“主人是觉得，我们的关系见不得光吗？”

向柏澄觉得自家猫的脑回路太过清奇没法理解，这明明就是白日宣淫与礼义廉耻的问题，怎么扯到见不见的光的问题上去的。  
他隐隐觉得这问题似乎特别重要。  
可是他怎么想也不知如何怎么回应。  
关系？  
什么关系？  
我和唐诵……  
到底算是什么关系？

唐诵久等不到回答，有些失望，却也有些意料之中的认命。  
他心里一直知道向柏澄是把自己当猫看待的。  
而对方这段时间所有的、近乎无条件的宠溺与退让，也都是给那只养了多年的布偶猫唐唐，不是自己。  
唐诵收起倒刺，放缓了下身的撞击。  
他叹息着伸手捻上对方胸前的一点，细细地揉搓安慰起来。之前向柏澄被肏得太狠，细嫩光滑的肌肤在玻璃上都蹭得红肿破皮了，看起来有些可怜。

“唐唐？”向柏澄还没明白对方如此温柔的转变是因为什么，就被唐诵直冲敏感点撩拨的行为搞得身体不争气地又开始软了下来。  
他几乎要化在了对方温柔无比的对待之中。  
大脑被快感搅的一团糟，前后都被照顾得极好，对方压着后穴深处细细碾磨的力道也让向柏澄舒服得只想沉溺其中。

向柏澄失神了一阵，发现对方虽然温柔了下来，还是没有将自己带离落地窗，忍不住哑着嗓子再度认真恳求：“唐唐，不要在这里……”  
唐诵置若罔闻。  
向柏澄之前疼软了的下身早就又重新立了起来，在玻璃上一下一下地蹭着，浓重的羞耻感裹着他，将心底的恐惧和不安一并勾了出来。  
“你！你放开我！”向柏澄心中的害怕在见到有个人抱着东西朝这走过来时达到了顶峰，他突然开始剧烈挣扎，力道大得唐诵一时有些压不住。

向柏澄眼看着底下那人的东西掉了下来，弯腰去捡。  
然后，不经意朝他们这里望了过来。  
视线交汇的那一刻，巨大的压力和恐惧席卷而来，向柏澄尖叫着射了出来。  
那种被人窥探到隐私的精神上的被侵犯感和被迫在此接受侵犯的委屈愤怒一同爆发，向柏澄喘匀了气，才哑着嗓子轻轻开口。  
他的嗓音一直是绵软的，脾气也是特别温柔，此刻眼尾的媚意还没散去，被欺负到雾气氤氲的眼睛看起来也特别可爱又可怜。  
但他的声音却带着些冷意，清晰无比。

他说。

“唐诵，我再也不喜欢你了。”

06

黑化一时爽，追妻火葬场。

自从彻底惹毛了小宅男，唐诵就获得了一个“被自家主人当作空气”的debuff。  
他变回布偶猫的模样，主动在猫爬架上面壁了半个月。在发现收效甚微后，这只老不死的千年猫妖开启了厚颜无耻、死缠烂打的黏人精模式。

小宅男对一路跟着自己到公司的布偶猫视若无睹，全程都是冷漠脸。  
但其他同事的反应却都和从前的小宅男一样。  
试问，谁能忍住不去撸一只可怜幼小又无助的漂亮猫咪呢？

没到两个礼拜，最先撑不住的是经理。  
他现在一到午休时间根本没法睡，满耳都是喵喵喵喵喵喵的声音。  
关键那声音还不是布偶猫发出的。  
拿着各种罐头食物的人类纷纷向布偶猫争宠，叫得无比谄媚讨好。

而三千宠爱在一身的布偶猫却谁也不理，只委屈巴巴地甩着小尾巴，坚持不懈地朝还在生气的小宅男伸爪子，满脸写着撒娇求抱抱几个大字。  
公司里立体声环绕的喵喵喵顿时更哀怨了。

向柏澄有点顶不住众人羡慕嫉妒恨的目光，硬着头皮伸手，敷衍地摸了摸布偶猫的小脑袋。  
小宅男刚要收回手，就被毛茸茸的猫爪子扒住了手腕。布偶猫可怜兮兮地小声叫着，哀求主人别抛弃自己，再摸几下。

“渣男！”公司前台的妹子看不下去了。  
平日柔柔弱弱的她猛地一捋袖子，把叫得凄惨的布偶猫一把抱进怀里：“小可怜，让姐姐养你好不好？”  
唐诵摇了摇头，像宝石一样剔透的眼变得湿润起来：“喵……”  
他身后蓬松的白尾巴做作地颤抖着，小心翼翼地勾起，指了指向柏澄的方向。  
前台妹子恨铁不成钢地拽住想逃跑的小宅男，用力把猫塞进了对方怀里：“没想到你这看起来乖巧软萌的小家伙实际上坏得很！居然始乱终弃！”

向柏澄：？？？

莫名其妙被扣了一大口锅的小宅男觉得哪里都不太对，不得已，只能在晚上把布偶猫拎回家，准备进行冷战后的首次友好会谈。  
唐诵在进门后就变成了人的模样，没说半句废话，直接搂着向柏澄的腰亲了下去。  
小宅男想推又推不开，只能被高大英俊的男人困在臂弯里又舔又亲又摸。没多久，小宅男禁欲了快一个月的身体就诚实地起了反应。

唐诵没借机要挟对方和自己说话，而是直接用手帮对方摸了出来，又去亲对方湿漉漉的眼睛和鼻尖，态度格外诚恳地反复说着对不起。  
“没想到大猪蹄子的本质也是复读机。”  
向柏澄扭过头嘟哝了声。  
唐诵眨了眨眼，抱紧终于肯和自己说话的小宅男，口中的话语温柔极了：“主人，我要追求你。”

“哦。”向柏澄冷漠.jpg地回了句，随后猛地睁大了眼，话都说不利索，“等、等一下，唐唐你、你说什么？！”  
“之前强迫你的事是我做错了，我太嫉妒了。”唐诵亲吻着小宅男的喉结，唇瓣轻轻柔柔地蹭着令对方浑身发抖的那处，“我不喜欢你碰别的猫，主人。以后你只撸我好不好？”

小宅男有些发懵。  
他刚刚经历了一次高潮，现在思绪还不是特别清楚。  
唐诵微微眯起眼，迅速抓住机会，低声哄着把人一路拐到了床上。等到向柏澄彻底清醒过来，早已被男人压在身下，根本逃不脱了。  
“我不想做。”向柏澄喘息着抓住唐诵的手，不肯让对方的指尖往自己身体里插得更深，“如果你要追求我，就不准强上。”  
勉强解除冷战后他心情乱得很，现在半点儿上床的心思都没有。  
遭到明确拒绝的唐诵眸色暗得可怕。  
他忍了又忍，才生生将发情期的欲火重新压了下去：“……好。”  
唐诵抽出了手指，身后长长的尾巴一下又一下地用力砸在床沿，整个人透着欲求不满的狂躁与危险。  
但他确实信守了承诺，没有真的把近在咫尺的猎物拆吃入腹。

向柏澄缩在床头，昂起脸看着对方。  
他想确认的东西有点多，除了唐诵这老流氓嘴上说的话能不能信以外……  
他还想明确一下自己的情感。  
向柏澄垂下眼摩挲了一下自己的右手手腕，上面印了个金色的符号，瞧上去小巧又可爱。

但里面蕴藏的力量却远没有外表那么无害。

 

 

 

 

 

番外：小同事的请假记录

齐钰不明白为什么经理看自己的眼神那么奇怪，他只得又沉声重复了一遍：“我来给尹轩请假。”  
经理瑟瑟发抖，看了看面前眼神凶恶的男人，一时之间脑补了一出小同事去地下黑赌场输了大笔钱被人追债，如今要被抓走洗盘子还钱的悲惨故事。

经理已经决定待会儿就报警，但公司章程不能违背，他颤着手把请假表递了过去：“原因填一下。”  
齐钰愣住了，对方进了医院后除了又气又羞地抡起枕头把自己砸了一顿让去公司请假外，可没吩咐别的啊。  
他犹豫了一下：“病假。”  
经理心想卧槽小同事都被人打进医院了，待会儿报完警得去探望一下。出于待会儿好找病房的心理，经理多嘴地问了句：“挂了什么科啊？”

齐钰真没想到请个病假还要问这么细，有点感动于对方公司对员工的体贴关怀。  
于是他认真地回想了一下，目光坦荡无比地看着经理：“肛肠科，中度肛裂。”

……  
妈的。  
幼小可怜又无助的经理陷入了沉思。  
他觉得哪里不太对。  
自己的思维好像陷入了泥沼。  
朝着gay里gay气的方向一去不复返。  
但经理就是不死心，他深沉地问了句：“怎么发生的，昨天还好好的怎么今天就……咳，那样了？”  
齐钰的脸腾得红了。  
他害羞又自豪地小声道：“我太大了。”

……  
经理又陷入了沉思。


End file.
